Behind the Good
by flamingflight
Summary: "...the light-dark {The Angel of Light}...and the dark-dark {The Digimon Kaizer}...are nothing compared to the Empress of the Digimon...because this Empress loves her digimon more then she can love any human and she will risk everything to protect them..


Behind The Good  
Prologue, Before The Beginning  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, me being a new out of the closet Kenyako fan *wails*I can't help it! I'm addicted I tell you! They did something to me! *runs off screaming hysterically* Ahem...yes..well...now, this anime addiction as along with the rest is not my fault. *It never is* and being as it is, I'm still madly supportive of this couple (not that I have anything wrong with Kensuke or Kekari *shudders*). It's just that this couple agrees more with me. Plus they got married. :) Well, that's one future I don't shudder to look at. Anyways, hopefully any dwindling Kenyako fans who still try to survive in this Kensuke and Kekari world will enjoy this fic. If not, enjoy anyway! :)   
  
**Notes: I wrote this before the tragedy occured last Tuesday. It was a horrible act of inhumanity and I want to wish everyone and their loved ones safety in this time of crisis. All we can do is hope is for more survivors to be found.  
  
Disclaimers: Digimon doesn't belong to me but to Fox and whoever else owns them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Something was wrong. The Digimons could all feel it deep within their hearts. It was supposed to be day and yet the sky was dark, but not the greyish dark that night usually has...but dark dark. An eerie, silent dark that sent the goosebumps riding up your spine and the temperature to drop. All the Digimon hid wherever they could, under branches, in trees, underground...anywhere, as long as they didn't have to witness what was happening. Gennai did though...and he felt a dark bile grow in his stomach and threaten to overthrow his system. Something was definitly wrong, he could feel it.  
There was a dark, blood red line that ran all across the Digital World and he was pretty sure all the Digimon had seen it. The line that been there for twenty-four hours now, ever since that yesterday morning. Sometimes the line wavered...sometimes it shifted...but at all times, it was there...a dark blazing red. And sometimes...sometimes it would open slightly... only slightly so that Gennai could only catch glimpses of things. A red car and a laughing woman...a child crying in the middle of a park...rows and rows of buildings surrounding a fountain.   
The line seperated the Digital World from the human one and now...now there was a disturbance in the line.   
  
The forces that were meant to keep the Digital World and the human one seperate were...how to put it? Sick? Ill? Whatever it was...something was wrong with those forces and Gennai was afraid some digimon would want to take advantage of that. It was horrible. So, he sat here now for hours and hours, making sure no Digimon decided to cross the line and the worlds. Finally, what was meant to happen...happened.  
The dark sky blazed in a bright glare of violet and red that sent signals of agony and pain. The sky played the song and spoke the words with it's colors and the line grew more accurate and clear. All the digimon were staring in awe as though they were hypnotised by the sheer brillancy of it all. Finally, the lights dimmed until only the darkness and the blood red line was left. A tiny light shone in the middle of the line and something appeared from the light.  
  
Gennai squinted his eyes and walked up closer. Was that what he thought it was? As the shape took formed he realized it was. It was a digiegg. Strange...how very very strange. The digiegg was a dark violet and gold. Not angel white or pure silver and definitly not golden. It was simple as that, violet and gold...a mixture of the two colors with no pattern. The line that seperated the two worlds divided until they were two parallel lines. One line was a dark black...the other a long series of changing digits. The digiegg floated in-between the two and it seemed as if the two lines (worlds) were warring on where the digiegg would go. After awhile, what seemed like hours, the line that represented the digital world faded and started to dim though it continued to fight. Suddenly, the digiegg was sucked into the black line where the 'real' world is. The fight had ended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1, And It Starts  
"You know, I just don't understand how she doesn't see it! I mean, with the way he acts around her and the things he does for her and yet she still doesn't realize it. How can a guy like you so much and you not even realize it?" at this the brown-haired girl turned to look at her friend quizzically. Davis gulped and looked at her up and down. Kari stood there with the sun shining down on her pleasantly as she clutched the books to her chest. They were going to meet the other digidestined at the school computer lab. Staring at her questioning eyes, Davis mumbled, "Yeah, how can you not realize it?"  
Hearing the slight feeling in his reply, Kari chose to ignore it. After all, if you ignored something long enough it would go away, right? And if she ignored Davis's attraction to her long enough it would go away too. They continued to walk in silence that was sometimes broken by regular topics, things that weren't too personal. When they arrived outside the computer lab, they knocked and running footsteps could be heard before the door was quickly opened and a smiling Miyako opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted brightly before letting them in and closing the door.  
After the hellos and greetings were over with, the digidestined and their digimon sat down in the computer lab chairs staring up at Miyako expectantly.  
"Well? Why are we here?" Davis asked in annoyance and Miyako shot him an agitated glare, "Wait. There's still two more people who need to show up."   
"Can't you tell us yourself?" Takeru asked and the purple-haired girl shook her head, "Sorry, guys, but I'm not that sure mysel-" and at that moment a knock came and Miyako rushed toward the door again. Flinging it open in her clamboyant style she saw the two guys who were...were they glaring at each other? But the moment passed and they both smiled as they saw her. Miyako just brushed it off as her wild imagination...I mean, why in the world would Ken and Koushiro glare at each other? It was just ridiculous.  
  
Hikari watched both guys blush slightly as Miyako put an arm around each of their shoulders and bring them in the room. She tried to tell herself that the pang in her heart when she saw Ken blush was because she wanted Ken and Miyako to be together. She tried to tell herself that the giddiness she felt was only the exertion of the morning. She tried to tell herself that Ken's eyes weren't as bright or beautiful as they appeared to be. She tried to tell herself all this and more.  
"Okay, Ken have a seat and Izzy, stay here," Miyako said directing Izzy towards the front of all the chairs the digidestined were sitting on. She didn't notice the dark look that cast over the other boy's eyes.  
  
"Now, can you tell us what this is all about?" Davis asked with a roll of his eyes, but Miyako just stuck her tongue out at him. Then, she turned to Izzy with an expectant look in his eyes and it took him awhile before he took the hint.  
"Oh! We asked you here today because I discovered-" here Miyako interrupted him, "*We* discovered it. I was there to you know."   
"Excuse me, I was talking," Izzy said pointedly and the girl beside him just sighed in agitation, "Fine, go ahead...but I was still the one that noticed the glitch in the computer system."  
"Anyways, as I was saying," at this he turned to glare pointedly at Miyako who was occupied trying to glare him down, "As I was saying, we asked you all to come here because we've made a very important discovery about the digital world and it's inhabitants. Let me start from the beginning. Me and Miyako were at my house the other day-"  
  
"Why was Miyako at your house?" Ken asked softly and all the digidestined and their digimon turned to him.  
"Because they were trying to make a complete database of all the digimon in the digital world to make sure that no evil digimon are there," a familiar voice said and all eyes in the room turned to the computer behind Miyako which showed the image of a young man.  
"Gennai?" they asked and he nodded, "Now continue, Koushiro."  
Looking away from the man in hte computer, Izzy stared at the kids again, "Yes well as Gennai said, Miyako and me were at my house to make a record of all the digimon when we came upon something quite surprising."  
"What?" Veemon asked and the two computer geniuses looked at each other hestitantly as if wondering if it was such a good thing to tell their friends this.  
Finally, Miyako spoke, "There was a glitch in the system. See, everytime a digiegg is created it gets stored on a file in the digital world and as it grows what it does gets recorded to because in truth the digital world is just a computer system. But then...then we found a digiegg that was listed, meaning it was created, but the rest was blank."  
  
"What does this mean?" Wormmon asked and Izzy answered, "It means, Wormmon, that this digiegg was created but it lead no life. There was no record of it at all. It was as though it was created then simply...disappeared. We suspect that the digiegg didn't disappear but somehow managed to..."  
"...transport to our world," Miyako finished softly and left that for the digidestined and thei digimon to chew over.  
"But how can a digimon survive here? I mean, wouldn't there be reports and stuff?" Cody questioned but Takeru answered, "Not if they stay away from view. It can survive here if it tried. But to imagine what the digimon must go through...eating what it needs to eat and living where it needs to live to survive."  
  
"Yes well as much as we feel for this digimon we need to find it. This digimon is stuck somewhere in the world not knowing or what it really is and what powers it really has and how to control it. It's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off and we need to find it before it starts using the abilities it has. Now, Miyako and I have sent e-mails to the other digidestined around the world to be on the look-out for a strange digimon," Koushiro explained and the others kept quiet as they conteplated the possibilites and danger this new digimon can provide.  
Taking her cue, Miyako spoke up, "Now, since Tokyo has the strongest possibility of the digimon's being here according to our resources, me and Izzy decided that we should all pair off to search for this strange digimon."  
  
"I'm with Kari!" Davis said and immediatly right after, Kari said, "I'm with Ken." Davis shot Kari a hurt look and the others gave her a quizzical one but she continued to look straight ahead and refused to meet anyone eye to eye.  
"Um...sorry Davis...and Kari...but me and Izzy decided that the pairs should be matched up by the digimon so that if trouble comes the two digimon can DNA digivolve. Ken, you're with Davis. Cody, you're with T.K and Kari, you're with me," Miyako said and oddly Davis didn't object but just kept silent.  
"What about Izzy?" Gatomon asked and Izzy smiled, "I'm with Miyako and Kari. Kari I don't mind but I don't know why I have to be stuck with Miyako here." The girl in question argued back and so it continued back and forth with the other digidestined watching in amusement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Ken, there's nothing going on between you and Kari, right?" the second goggle boy asked his closest friend as they walked down the East side of the city.  
The former Digimon Emperor looked at Davis in surprise, "Of course not! We're just friends...why would you-oh, listen Davis, what she said in there was probably to just annoy you." The other boy grinned brightly and nodded, "Yeah, that must be it." But inside he wasn't so sure. Their two digimon walking behind the boys looked at their human companions in compassion.   
  
In truth, Ken was thinking about a digidestined girl...but not Kari. A digidestined girl with long, straight *purple* hair and the weirdest sense of style. One with her own unique way of expressing things and the most strongest loyalty. Boy, he really had a thing for people who slapped him, Ken thought. Davis slapped him and he became his best friend, Miyako slapped him and he fell in- no he wasn't going to think that...nope...especially when she was currently in the digital world with...*Izzy*. The thought sent an annoyance through him that he couldn't find the source of. So what if Miyako argued with Koushiro and hung out with him all the time, it wasn't Ken's concern. And yet the nagging feeling wouldn't leave.  
"Hey, what's that?" the blue digimon known as Veemon shouted. All four pair of eyes turned to stare at a round swirl of darkness that seemed to just suspend in mid-air. It wasn't overly large and wasn't that far off the ground. Both kids started to approach the black swirl when Wormmon jumped up and pushed Ken down when Veemon pushed Davis down.  
Ken and Davis hit the ground hard and the goggle boy shouted at his digimon, "Hey! What did you do that for?!" His only answer was a flying thorn branch that flew from the ground until it was sucked into the portal. Branches and leaves and sticks continued to fly from all directions to be pulled into the portal and the four living creatures near the portal had enough sense to stay down on the ground to avoid being hit.  
  
When it was over and things stopped being sucked into the portal, the two digiboys and their digimons stood up and dusted themselves off. They watched as a circular object slowly made it's way out of the dark, swirling portal until it';s full form was out and the portal closed and disappeared. The object floated in mid-air not moving and Ken and Davis moved closer to look at it. It was...a crown...one made out sticks curled together with thorn at the top. Leaves hung out from various places and the intricate design was quite fascinating. A group of leaves floated down on one side of the crown looking like a cape. Always the one to make the first thoughtless move, Davis reached out his hand to take it.  
"Ow!" he cried as he looked at his hand where the crown...pricked him. His blood oozed out and he started to feel woozy.  
Looking at Davis in puzzlement, Ken reached out but his digimon cried, "No, Ken, don't do it, you might get hurt."  
"It's okay, Wormmon," he said before hitching a breath and reaching out for the crown. Surprisingly it landed in his hand without hurting him but Ken felt strange. As though the crown had...existence...had consciousness...and it felt as though it was telling him it would accept him...but he wasn't the one.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you get pricked?" Davis asked, finally noticing.  
"I guess it likes me," Ken answered then as an afterthought mumbled, "Or it likes someone I know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyako, Hikari, Izzy, Tentomon, Hawkmon and Gatomon walked around the digital world trying to find clues that might lead to their finding this 'odd' digimon. Kari couldn't help but wonder something that filled her with an odd sense of guilt. Wondering stuff like how Miyako was so different from Ken...about how Koushiro was so much better for her...about how much more she connected with Ken on such a deeper level. Suddenly, so said girl gave a scream and collapsed on her knees, screaming all the while.  
The digimon, Kari and Izzy all ran over and knelt down beside her trying to shake her out of the screaming but she wouldn't stop. Miyako clutched her head in pain as the emptying darkness consumed her. It wasn't the pain...it wasn't pain at all...it was the lonliness, the depression, the hurt...the pain...it was everything...it was her body and soul being turned over and this was more horrible then anything she ever knew. //letitout...letitout...letitout// she kept thinking...was that her? But she knew...knew...that she couldn't...it would be wrong...so very wrong...and she had tried so hard...so very hard...her subconscious had fought the battle for so long...  
  
She stopped the screaming and the hurt seemed to be gone leaving her feeling weak and drained after the battle. She finally noticed the tugging she felt at her arm, turning she saw Kari look worridly at her and trying to get through to her.   
"I'm...I'm okay, Kari, it's alright. Just a little headache, haha," Miyako said weakly as Kari and Izzy helped puller to her feet.  
Looking at the pale girl he was holding up, the former digidestined suggested, "Why don't we all go back to the real world and try to figure out what happened." The others agreed and soon they were gone...gone but not forgotten...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cody and T.K and their digimon were sitting in the computer lab doing check ups on the Dagimon listing a second time to make sure there was no mistake when the door burst open and closed abruptly. A pale Miyako was currently being supported on either side by Kari and Izzy who walked her over and sat her down on one of the rotating chairs.   
"What happened?" Takeru asked and Kari explained, "I don't know. She just sort of collapsed and started screaming."  
"You okay now, Miy-?" the red-haired computer genius started to ask when the door burst open and slammed closed again. Takeru ground his teeth trying hard not growl at the sound. This abusing of the computer lab door was going way overboard.  
  
Ken and Davis were standing there with their digimon out of breath and there was something in Ken's hand. Davis opened his mouth to speak but then the four new arrivals noticed the pale Miyako sitting on the chair. Walking over, Davis shouted, "Hey Miyako, you okay?"  
"Yeah, what's that?" she asked weakly pointing to the crown in Ken's hand. The two explained what had happened with the swirling portal and how they came to be in possession of the crown when Izzy asked, "I wonder who it could belong to?" Looking nervously down at Miyako, Ken walked over and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled softly...he slwoly broke into a smile too. The other digidestined didn't miss this and two of the digidestines in the world felt a slight twang of pain of having to see it.  
  
"So, what happened to you all?" T.K addressed Koushiro, Miyako, and Hikari.  
"Miyako?" Izzy asked her and she gulped as she thought about it.  
Finally, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't really know. I'm not sure myself." The others seemed to all be thinking this and trying to rationalize it when Hawkmon spoke up, "Hey, you know, that crown in Ken's hand looks like it would fit Kari." They all turned to Kari and stared at her. Well, it made sense of course, things like this always happened to the mature girl. Nobody seemed to deny the fact that this was true because quite simply...it made too much sense. As soon as they knew about the crown the digidestined all somehow, subconsciously thought that the crown either belonged to Kari or Ken.  
Ken walked over to Kari to put the crown on her head and Miyako had to hold back from physically growling, 'No! That's mine!' and snatch it. But she stayed silent because the need to snatch it was so strong it was scary.  
  
Once the crwon was fitted on Kari's head...nothing happened. But...but Ken felt it...the darkness stirring in him as if slowly wakening and not happy about how it was awoken. Then he looked at the crown on Kari's head and thought, 'this isn't right'. The crown fitted Kari's head, her beauty matched it's harshness...but somehow, it wasn't *Kari's* crown. The dwindling darkness left in him was demanding he understand this. He looked into Kari's shaded eyes and realized that she knew this too...and strangely, he felt shocked to find in her eyes that she didn't want to let the crown go.  
"Kari..." the boy said softly starting to pull the crown off of her head but the girl just put a hand on it.  
"Ken," she whispered achingly trying to tell him with her eyes why she didn't want to let the crown go. He had the darkness in him too, he should understand. The crown...it was...addicting...it was all the raw darkness in her shooting forward and she couldn't let it go.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," he said before taking it off of her. Immediatly, Kari felt the darkness disappear and the addictive feeling was gone. Looking at Ken she smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
"It's okay," he said, "I understand." And he did because he had the darkness in him too and he knew that if he tried on the crown...he didn't think he was as strong as Kari to let it go though it wasn't his.   
"Ken," he suddenly heard a soft voice say and he turned to see Miyako standing there a few feet away from him. She reached a hand out and said calmly, "Give me my crown, Ken."  
  
"What?!" the other digidestined screamed and Davis started shouting at Miyako to snap out of it. That the crown could never be hers and what was she trying to pull. But only Kari and Ken seemed to contemplate her request. An image laced in darkness suddenly shot quickly through both of their minds...  
  
//...light dark and dark dark. They must both follow her and protect her. Keep her from her own destruction and her own destiny because only they can. Light dark and dark dark...//  
  
Ignoring Davis, Miyako said again calmly in a voice that was hers and yet held an undertone of someone else, "Give me my crown, Ken."  
"Miyako..." Kari whispered, her throat suddenly raw and dry, "Don't do this. It's not yours to take."  
The purple haired girl moved her eyes over quickly to the one that had just spoken and she snapped, "Stay out of this, angel!"   
The other digidestined and digimon started to crowd near Miyako except Hawkmon who kept his distance. Miyako took off her helmet and continued to keep silent.  
"Miyako," Izzy said but the girl just smiled as she stared at Ken's eyes, "It's okay, Koushiro. Ken here is just going to give me back my crown, isn't he?" He wanted to say no, that the crown wasn't hers and it wouldn't fit her...but he knew they were just lies he was telling himself because he didn't want to lose her. Still, he found himself walking towards her and placing the crown on her head. As soon as it was on, a slow smile made it's way across her face and a twinkle shone in her dark violet eyes.  
  
Slowly, with her eyes centered on Ken's eyes she started to back away from the group. When she was a good distance away she closed her eyes and everyone watched in awe at what happened next. The crown changed color, the sticks and leaves hardened into each other until the crown was an entire violet and the leanes hanging down her back pulled together until it wrapped around her straight purple hair. Her face and body was the same but the starting of something idfferent was there...a shading...a shadow in her look. And somehow they all knew...she wasn't just Miyako anymore.  
  
"Miyako? What happened?" the group leader asked and the girl just gave him a wry smile as she turned to an awed Ken. Then, she turned back to Davis and there was the Miyako smile again.  
"This feels strange. I'm not sure Davis...but I will. I feel different...but still the same. I feel...relieved...better...I like this. Now, good-bye everyone, I'm going home, Ta-ta, angel," she said smiling as she reached out a hand and a dark violet, swirling portal like the one Ken and Davis saw earlier opened. She stepped inside and with a final wave of the hand she and the portal was gone.  
All that was left was Kari's pained whisper of, "Don't call me angel."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyako walked slowly across the green field, grinning to herself all the while. This giddy feeling in her stomach was better then she ever felt before. She was...happy...and the things that she had been sub-consciously pushing down for so long were slowly escaping. The relief was so great that she wanted to cry. It was so better to not try and lie to herself...to not exert herself to be something that she wasn't...to care when she didn't. The facade was over... she didn't need to pretend she had emotions anymore...didn't need to pretend of have a conscious.  
  
The time her sister broke her knee because of her and she had to pretend to be sorry...the times she had to pretend to be sad...to be hurt...it was just a tangle of lies that she was free of now. Unlike what the others were thinking at this moment, she was still Miyako. She hadn't changed...all she did was put on a crown of leaves. What changed was her decision to pretend to care and what changed was the release of her...  
A herd of mammothmon were grazing the grass in the hill near her and she walked over to them...unafraid...she had no need to be. They didn't storm and they didn't run but continued to graze on the grass. Miyako walked up to one of the mammothmon and though it towered over her she placed a small hand on it's side and it turned to her, it's eyes bright.  
  
"Hi," she said softly and the answer that she got was a purr almost from the large digimon.   
"We have a lot of work to do. You'll have to follow me...do you want to?" she must give it a choice. Always give it a choice. The only reply she received was an acceptance in it's large eyes and a slight movement of it's head.   
"Okay then," Miyako whispered and using it's trunk the mammothmon moved the purple-haired girl onto it's back.  
  
"Before we go, I have something I need to do, take me to Gennnai, mammothmon," Miyako said and they headed off with a herd of dozens of mammothmon following them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gennai shivered as he floated and watched over the Digimon field. He watched as Miyako and the herd of mammothmon raced across the field in a cloud of dust and he sighed in resignationg as they neared him. They stopped when they were only a few feet away from him and he floated down until he was face to face with the former digidestined.  
"I never would have guessed," he tried to guess and she looked into his eyes trying to find the answer to her question.  
"You don't know, do you? You only saw it happen, you don't know why it happened?" she stated rather then questioned and the young man nodded.  
  
"I can't stop you?" he asked and he knew her answer before he even asked.  
Smiling softly at him, she stroked his hair lightly as she looked deep into his eyes and said jokingly, "No, but I know you'll try anyway."   
He turned his face away and said, "If we had won and you had stayed then-"  
Instantly, Miyako's eyes turned hard, a look not known to the girl before, "But that didn't happen. It's too late, Gennai, we would have been great friends, you and me even though you are older."  
"We *can* still be friends," he said meaningfully but Miyako just shook her head and said in her kid way for in truth she was still a kid, "We can try but it won't work simply because of what I'll do and you know it. This is the last time we meet on peaceful ground, Gennai. The next time I see you...well....let's not think about that yet. Train your digidestined well, Gennai, and tell the others to train their digidestined hard too. It's going to be a fight and only one side can win."  
  
Miyako reached into her pocket where she kept her crest and the object that she used to digivolve Hawkmon. Handing them to Gennai she said, "Here. Give this back to Hawkmon. Tell him I know he and I never really connected but I liked him. Tell him I'm sorry he didn't get a better digidestined and maybe if he waited, Kari will fire Gatomon." She tried to lighten the situation but it failed to work.  
"I can't change your mind?" he asked again and she smiled in that familiar Miyako, 12-year-old kid, way again, "Nah. I'm on a mission. Good-bye Gennai." Then she turned the mammothmon around and she and the herd walked away until they were gone over the horizon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on here?!" Davis shouted after the portal closed and Miyako disappeared. Suddenly feeling very tired, Kari collapsed onto a chair and leaned forward staring into space. This wasn't happening..n't be happening. And yet through it all the only thought that was passing througfh her head was *Miyako? But it can't be Miyako! She's too normal! Stuff like this doesn't happen to her. It happens to...me?* Was that selfish of her to think that or was it just pure rational thinking.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure...Kari, do you know what's going on?" T.K turned worried and confused eyes to the girl he knew since forever. She just gave him blank eyes as confused as his own.  
"I...I...I don't know," she whispered brokenly as she felt it. Miyako was her friend...what was happening? It was all so confusing and strange. Suddenly, a thud was heard as Izzy, with a determined (almost frightening) look on his face, walked determinly towards a computer and held out his digivice.  
"Digiport, open!" he shouted and instantly a light engulfed the room taking the digi-children and their digimon with them.  
  
They all landed with a thud onto the grass field and faster then all of them Izzy stood up. Looking at the sky he screamed, "Gennai! Get out here!"  
Immediatly, the young man the the hooded cape appeared and the look in his eyes told them he knew what had happened to Miyako.  
"Well, Gennai?" Koushiro said angrily in a tone not known to him before. His eyes were flashing and his body was rigid. Looking at it, Kari an Takeru were reminded of their former leader.  
"Just tell us where Miyako is," Ken said silently, his eyes hard as he stood up.  
"You can't help her, you know. She wouldn't want your help," Gennai said quietly, the force of his words hitting them all.  
  
"She's our friend!" Takeru shouted, jumping up.  
"Yeah!" Davis seconded, jumping up to and not to be outstaged by T.K.  
Looking meaningfully at the two boys, Gennai said, "Not anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked, afraid of the answer because he knew what it was and didn't want to know.  
"Miyako is no longer your friend. She is your foe. You all must remember this from now on. We have a fight ahead of us," Gennai said calmly.  
"What?!" Davis exclaimed in surprise, "I thought she was a digidestined! What happened?"  
  
At this Gennai turned to look meaningfully at Hawkmon and reached inside his pocket to pull out Miyako's digivice.  
"Miyako was never a digidestined and she never had a digimon. It was all a facade. Just something that was wrapped around her to prevent anyone from knowing the truth. Hawkmon knew though because all the digidestined felt a connection with their digimon but he felt no kinship with Miyako except a slight friendship. And yet he kept silent. Here, Hawkmon, Miyako wanted you to have it since it was useless to her now."  
Hawkmon took the digivice as guilt entered his eyes.  
"If Miyako wasn't a real digidestined, what was she?" Takeru asked.  
Gennai said what they were all thinking, "A digimon. Miyako is a digimon. All digimon, no matter how real they may seem are in truth just a bunch of computer numbers. Miyako, however, is a digimon...that is not just numbers...but flesh and blood. I can't really explain how that came to be since I don't know, but I can tell you this. Miyako was created for a reason...and her reason has come. We are not sure about many things at this moment but one thing is certain...she is the enemy."  
  
"No!" Ken whispered out harshly before running off, disappearing over the horizon.  
All this time, Kari who has not spoken nor stood up, turned her face away as a tear trickled down her beautiful cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who are they, Miyamon?" the little bird whispered from behind the shrubbery.  
Sitting on her perch atop the great Mammothmon, not too far away from the group, Miyamon sighed, "Old friends." And like Kari, a tear trickled it's way down her cheek as she thought about the things she would lose in this great battle. But unlike Kari, her eyes instantly hardened and the glint that came in their violet depths would scare even the old Digimon emperor.  
"Come, mammothmon, robimon, we have work to do," and turning them around, she turned her back from the digidestined and their kind forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: What was it? Good? Bad? E-mail me at s ilverflame_maiden@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. :)  
  



End file.
